le gôut de la colère
by lylae
Summary: vous est il déjà arrivé d'être en colère contre quelqun au point d'avoir envie de le dévorer tout cru, là, maintenant, tout de suite! hgdm


hello!

me revoilà avec un nouveau one shot (oui je sais, encore, vous allez me dire que je n'ai que ça à faire, et bien non, mais me trouvant de l'autre côté de l'atlantique, j'occupe mon temps inoccupé, donc qui n'est plus inoccupé puisque je l'occupe, à écrire, et je dois avouer qu'en ce moment j'en ai pas mal de temps inoccupé à occuper et si vous pensez que cette parenthèse est inutile et qu'elle n'a aucun sens, je ne vous en voudrai pas, je suis d'ailleurs de votre avis, bref) je disais donc, je vous présente un nouveau one shot (je n'oublie pas les mémoires de lord voldemort (j'attend toujours des reviews :s --> appel déséspéré qui essaie de passer inaperçu) mais j'ai soudain eut une montée d'inspiration fulgurante pour la petite histoire qui suit) qui sort un peu de mes sentiers battus, et oui, je suis sortie de mes douces et innocentes composition pour me lancer dans quelque-chose d'un peu plus, _hot_, dirons-nous, (oui, après deux mois chez mes chers hôtes américains, je suis bilingue) enfin ce n'est tout de même pas _hot hot hot_ (ça ne veut rien dire, ah, bon) mais bon ça chauffe un peu quand même pour notre chère gryffondor et le beau serpentar, j'ai nommé draco!

(encore une fois, désolée, il manque plein de majuscule, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, mon pc est une vraie catastrophe ambulante)

bon après cette brève présentation de trois quart d'heures, entrons dans le vif du sujet! (cf les robins des bois, mais là je pense que je suis toute seule)

_comme d'habitude, tout est à jk rowling, évidemment!_

_**voilà, bonne lecture et à vos claviers **_(ce qui veut dire _des reviews pleeaaaseeuh!)_

* * *

**_  
Le gôut de la colère_**

_Poudlard, la bibliothèque, vingt-deux mars mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-sept, vingt-et-une heure trente-trois._

Hermione granger était plongée dans un ouvrage intitulé _les rites sorciers à travers les âges. _devant elle, étalés sur la table sur une longueur d'environ un mètre cinquante, des morceaux de parchemins, certains déchirés, d'autres chiffonnés, des piles de bouquins aux couvertures vieillies probablement délogées de leur étagères pour la première fois depuis des années, dans sa main droite, une plume noire penchée au dessus d'un rouleau de papier ou des notes plus où moins longues et prises de façon désordonnée s'étalaient, parfois hachurées. en face d'elle, l'unique lampe de la pièce encore allumée dont émanait une faible lumière blanche.

Hermione soupira, referma le livre et le posa à sa gauche où se trouvaient déjà une dizaine d'ouvrages, tels que _la sorcellerie au moyen âge _ou bien encore _cent incantations et leurs histoires._

Elle releva la tête et se tourna pour regarder l'imposante horloge en bois vieillit qui se tenait contre le mur juste derrière elle. la bibliothèque fermerai dans moins de trente minutes et elle avait à peine assez de notes pour remplir vingt-cinq centimètres de parchemin, hors, le professeur macgonnagal avait stipulé qu'elle n'accepterai pas de corriger les copies de moins de trente centimètres. elle avait encore une quinzaine de bouquins à consulter et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'en emprunter plus de cinq à la fois. il fallait donc qu'elle se décide et vite. comment avait-elle réussit à prendre autant de retard, elle, Hermione granger, toujours si organisée, si prévoyante. comment avait-elle pu oublier ce devoir qu'elle aurait pu avoir terminé il y a déjà plusieurs jours. elle était véritablement furieuse contre elle-même.

Alors qu'elle saisissait un des livres qui se trouvaient encore sur sa droite, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur draco malefoy.

Hermione poussa un deuxième soupir, il ne manquait plus que lui, non, là vraiment, c'était le bouquet. et comme si tout ceci ne suffisait pas, cet imbécile vînt s'asseoir à la table qui se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne, face au mur, de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix que d'avoir son insupportable tête à claque dans son champ de vision.

Elle ouvrit l'énorme livre qu'elle venait de saisir et se cacha derrière espérant que cet idiot n'allait pas avoir la bonne idée de lui adresser la parole pour lui lancer un de ses sarcasmes douteux dont il avait le secret. là vraiment, elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter draco malefoy, vraiment pas.

Quand au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par reposer _quarante-trois sorts du vingtième siècle _dans la perspective de prendre quelques notes, elle ne put que remarquer que draco la dévisageait d'un drôle d'air. il tenait dans ses main un ouvrage dont la couverture était très épaisse et d'un bleu très pâle mais elle ne parvînt pas à en lire le titre. il ne l'avait même pas ouvert. non mais à quoi il jouait cet abruti? et pourquoi est ce qu'il la regardait comme ça? grrrrr! Hermione griffonna quelques mots sur son parchemin et tourna une nouvelle page tentant d'ignorer le regard de malefoy qu'elle pouvait toujours sentir rivé sur elle.

dix minutes plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. hermione leva la tête une nouvelle fois pour s'apercevoir que cette fois ci, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. il se foutait d'elle ou quoi? cette fois c'était trop, elle ne put contenir sa colère plus longtemps.

- « c'est quoi ton problème malefoy? tu veux ma photo ou quoi? »

L'interrogé éclata d'un petit rire piquant qu'elle lui connaissait bien.

- « non merci granger. »

_grrrrrrr! _Hermione se replongea dans son bouquin et tourna la page avec une telle fureur qu'elle en déchira la moitié.

Draco rit de plus belle.

- « dis moi granger, tu n'est quand même pas en train de rédiger le devoir de macgonnagal qu'on doit rendre demain matin? »

- « . . . . »

- « nooon! J'y crois pas! Granger! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? t'es malade? »

- « fous moi la paix malefoy tu veux? c'est pas le moment là. »

- « comme tu voudras »

- « comment ça comme je voudrai? et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là d'abord? t'as même pas ouvert ton livre depuis que t'es arrivé! T'es venu exprès pour me pomper l'air ou quoi? »

Sourire provocateur de draco

- « et comment tu sais, granger, que je n'ai pas ouvert mon livre? »

Hermione sentit la fureur monter en elle à la vitesse de la lumière, elle avait soudain une folle envie de hurler et de se jeter sur ce dégénéré du plafond afin l'étrangler dans les règles de l'art.

- « non mais **à quoi est ce que tu joues malefoy!** »

Et voilà, ce crétin avait gagné, hermione, qui s'était levée de sa chaise sous l'impulsion, pouvait déjà entendre les pas de la bibliothécaire qui avançaient vers eux. ils allaient se faire virer de la bibliothèque et hermione ne pourrait pas rendre son devoir demain. jamais elle n'avait encore détesté malefoy à ce point. elle avait envie de le tuer et se surprit à penser que les sortilèges impardonnables pouvaient parfois être bien mérités.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, une minute et quinze secondes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux dans le couloir. hermione se retourna vers draco, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. et là elle arriva à peine à croire ce qu'elle vit. non seulement il les avait fait expulsés de la bibliothèque, mais en plus, comble de la stupidité, il continuait à afficher un sourire niais, insupportable.

- « non mais c'est pas possible malefoy! Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça? non mais _c'est - quoi - ton - problème_? »

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi furieuse de sa vie. si seulement elle pouvait lui arracher les yeux et lui effacer de force ce sourire absurde qui ornait son absurde face de serpentar attardé! « et c'est quoi ce _stupide_ livre que tu tiens encore dans tes mains? »

Draco baissa la tête vers elle, bien qu'il fut plus grand qu'elle d'une dizaine de centimètres au moins, leurs visages se retrouvèrent face à face séparés seulement par quelques petits centimètres.

- « ça t'intéresse granger? » lui souffla-t'il.

Hermione était toujours tellement en colère qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de reculer. elle le fixait d'un regard noir.

- « non. » répondit-elle, figée.

- « tu sais que t'es mignonne quand tu es en colère granger? »

_Stoooop! quoi? _ elle avait bien entendu? bon, c'était définitif, il se payait sa tête.

- « bon, écoute moi bien sombre crétin, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais là j'en ai ma claque, alors tu vas gentiment retourner jouer avec tes abrutis de copains chez les salazars et tu vas me fouttre la paix une bonne fois pour toute. c'est clair? »

- « et sinon quoi granger? tu vas me lancer un sort? » demanda draco avec un sourire en coin, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la gryffondor qui, à présent, un peu troublée, tentait de reculer. en vain, elle se retrouva bientôt coincée entre le mur et le corps de draco.

- « peut-être bien, malefoy. laisse moi partir s'il te plait »

A ce moment hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que vu de près, l'insupportable sourire provocateur de draco était dessiné par des lèvres parfaites, bien dessinées, ni trop fines, ni trop charnues, que n'importe quelle fille aurait envie de croquer. . . heu, quoi? _quoiiii? _ non, elle ne venait pas de penser ça! Non mais ça va pas la tête!

- « bien, bien » murmura ce dernier. et il libéra hermione dont les joues, traîtresses, avaient pris une teinte écarlate. « mais ce stupide livre que je tiens entre mes mains pourrait bien t'intéresser granger. . . » ajouta-t-il, regardant amusé hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. il avait eut son petit effet et il le savait parfaitement.

Hermione releva les yeux.

- « et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? »

- « et bien, peut-être le fait que c'est dans ce bouquin que j'ai trouvé toutes les informations dont j'ai eu besoin pour mon devoir. enfin bref, bonne nuit granger »

Sur ce, il fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner en direction de sa salle commune.

Pendant un moment hermione crut qu'elle allait le laisser partir. mais en bonne élève studieuse, elle prit sur elle et mit sa fierté de côté.

- « malefoy! Attend! ».

Elle le vit se retourner, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter d'arborer un sourire trop prononcé. ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. elle n'allait pas obtenir le livre aussi facilement, elle le savait rien qu'à voir son expression.

Elle tendit quand même la main, à tout hasard.

- « tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le céder comme ça granger? je ne te pensais pas aussi naïve. »

Bon raté. mais c'était à prévoir.

- « qu'est ce que tu veux? » demanda hermione qui avait repris un peu d'assurance.

- « allons, allons granger, après ce qui vient de se passer, tu ne devines vraiment pas? »

Une adorable moue, presque innocente, se dessina sur le visage de draco malefoy. (_quoi? _ Est-ce que j'ai dit _adorable? _ pardon, erreur de frappe, hum hum).

- « arrête de tourner autour du pot malefoy, et dis moi carrément ce que tu veux! Parce que j'ai pas toute la nuit! »

- « dommage granger. » rétorqua draco avec un sourire entendu, qu'Hermione, malgré toute son innocence ne pût faire autrement que d'interpréter.

Elle sentit une fois de plus ses joues s'enflammer.

Profitant de la situation, draco se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau, et, encore une fois, la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve adossée au mur. cette fois il était si près d'elle que leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. hermione ne put renier plus longtemps le fait que le serpentar, aussi insupportable soit-il, avait certains atouts non négligeables, après tout, elle était quand même une fille et là, tout de suite, elle dût bien avouer que malefoy était particulièrement séduisant, non, en fait, c'était un vrai aimant. elle pouvait sentir chaque muscle de son torse, parfaitement dessiné, plaqué contre son ventre et eut soudain une étrange envie de lui arracher tout ses vêtements. (hum, ça doit être l'effet de la colère. . . non? )

Et c'est alors que sans crier gare, hermione laissa tomber son rouleau de parchemin et attrapa le visage de draco entre ses deux mains, et là, au milieu du couloir sans plus de cérémonie, elle l'embrassa comme elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne. sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans ce baiser, seulement le désir qui parcourait son corps et la rendait incapable du moindre contrôle, tout cela ajouté à la fureur dans laquelle elle se trouvait. il l'avait poussée à bout. bientôt, les mains de malefoy parcouraient de façon plus qu'indécente le corps d'hermione tandis que cette dernière enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau avec une telle ardeur qu'elle fut bientôt recouverte de marques rouges. elle avait envie mordre chaque parcelle de sa peau, non, elle avait envie de le dévorer tout cru, là, maintenant, tout de suite!

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. hermione et draco se séparèrent.

- "et ben dis donc granger! moi qui te prenait pour une petite sainte! je devrai penser à t'énerver plus souvent!"

les pas se rapprochaient et draco regarda sa montre avant de s'exclamer "merde granger! Il est dix heures quinze, on devrait pas être là!"

Si draco ne paraissait pas gêné le moins de monde par ce qui venait d'arriver, Hermione elle eut besoin d'un peu plus de temps avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva seule au milieu du couloir, à moitié déshabillée, le livre de draco entre les mains, ses affaires par terre et rusard devant elle, une expression sadique sur le visage.

Mais Hermione ne se soucia pas une seconde de la retenue qui l'attendait. elle venait d'embrasser draco malefoy! D-r-a-c-o m-a-l-e-f-oy! Et d'une manière pas très catholique. et le pire, (ou le meilleur, selon que vous soyez de bonne ou de mauvaise foi) c'est qu'elle avait trouvé ça . . . comment dire. . . hum. . . il vaut peut être mieux ne pas le dire, vous ne croyez pas?

* * *

alors verdict, je devrai sortir de mes sentiers battus plus souvent, ou pas (_nb: ceci est une question mais comme mon clavier refuse de fonctionner correctement je ne peux pas mettre de point d'interrogation, hum hum, bon, reviews s'il vous plait!_) 


End file.
